Equestrian Highschool: Year One
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Welcome to a high school built in honor of Starswirl the bearded. Follow the latest group of students as they face the most challenging time of their lives... High School! So sit back and watch the chaos, love, life and fun unfold! Rated T till further notice! I don't own MLP but the ships I would sink if I did!
1. Letter Of Introduction

_Congratulations!_

 _You have been invited to Starswirl the Bearded's Royal Academy for the Intellectually Advance._

 _We are a High school that was established by the grandson of the great Starswirl himself in honor of his grandfather. This school strives for only the best in each of its students. We have a staff of the top professionals in each of their fields ready to teach your students should you accept this invitation._

 _My name is Mayor Mare, previous Mayor of Ponyville and current headmistress at this fine academy. I run the school alongside Vice- Headmaster Discord, one of the last remaining of his kind._

 _Our facilities are state of the art and we offer a wide range of activities ranging from: sports, drama, art and music._

 _We accept all here and do not discriminate based on descent, that being said… This year the security around campus has been tightened because five Alicorns will be attending. This is very rare and for their safety and the safety of your child it is necessary for us to take extra precaution._

 _We hope to see you attending this school and please note that space is limited and if you do not accept quickly, your spot will be given to another…_

 _Kindest Regards_

 _Headmistress Mare_

 **A/N: And the draw is close!  
**

 **I'm just keeping this up so you know what to expect whilst reading this!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s This is my pet project that I'm doing alongside Two Morons vs Equestria, this will run for four years in the story universe and outline how awesome this school is!  
**


	2. Staff List

_Thank you all for sending in your letters of acceptance; please be aware that we accept only the most promising students every four years._

 _That being said, we have a very uncommon system for how we select students here at this Academy. Since we strive for the best in every field, we only accept new students once every four years (after the last set of students graduate) as this provides the staff with the ability to fully judge a male or female over the course of our four year program._

 _A list of all staff members, faculty and providers is below:_

 _ **Headmistress:**_ _Mayor Mare_

 _ **Vice-Headmaster/ Magic Trainer:**_ _Discord Amentia_

 _ **Secretary/ Counselor:**_ _May Treehugger_

 _ **Medical Staff:**_ _Doctor Scalpel and Nurse Crimson Redheart_

 _ **Chemistry/Physics/Math:**_ _Doctor Turner Whooves_

 _ **Biology:**_ _Jacqueline Applejack_

 _ **Physical Education/ Sexual Education:**_ _Pinkamena Diana Pie_

 _ **History/ Economics:**_ _Dame Ariana Smoozington_

 _ **Equestrian Language:**_ _Spike Drake_

 _ **Music/ Geography:**_ _Symphony Strings_

 _ **Theory of Knowledge:**_ _Tirek Exitium_

 _ **Flight Training:**_ _Cloud Chaser_

 _ **Strength Trainer:**_ _Rose Luck_

 _ **On Site School Dentist:**_ _Minuette Colgate_

 _ **Head Cafeteria Manager:**_ _Apple 'Granny' Smith_

 _ **Food producer and provider:**_ _Carrot Top and Berry Punch limited_

 _ **Care Takers:**_ _Snips and Snails Disposal Company_

 _If you have any questions or comments in regards to our staff choices and subject range, please notify myself or the vice-headmaster._

 _I am looking forward to an eventful four years with you children and have very high hopes for them._

 _Sincerely_

 _Headmistress Mayor Mare_

 ** _A/N: Not much to say in terms of authors notes..._**

 **Keeping this up so you can see the staff members and check my chapters for continuity errors!**

 ** _My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	3. Student List

_**Student Registry List for Starswirl the Bearded's Academy for the Intellectually Advance (2015)**_

 _The following list is top secret and is only to be viewed by the headmaster/ headmistress, Vice- headmaster/ headmistress or the secretary of Starswirl the Bearded's Academy for the Intellectually Advance._

 _ **Alicorns:**_

 _Celestia Solaris_

 _Luna Mizuki_

 _Regina 'Chrissy'_ _Chrysalis_

 _Mi Amora Cadenza_

 _Twilight Sparkles_

 _ **Unicorns:**_

 _Azkaban Fury_

 _Fleur De Lis_

 _Vincenza Sarentina_

 _Lyra Heartstrings_

 _Timeswirl_

 _Xana Virus_

 _Rarity Bellus_

 _Green Blade_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

 _ **Pegasus:**_

 _Rainbow Dash_

 _Fluttershy_

 _Golden Eagle_

 _Silver Wing_

 _Spitfire Wonder_

 _Derpina Hooves_

 _ **Earth Ponies:**_

 _Octavia Melody_

 _Sweetie Drops_

 _Point Noir_

 _Cheese Sandwich_

 _Maud Pie_

 _ **Other Races:**_

 _Gilda Griffon (Griffon)_

 _Garble Draco (Dragon)_

 _Zecora Mystica (Zebra)_

 _ **Warning:**_ _If anyone is found to have leaked or shared this document to anyone outside of the two individuals permitted to view it, they may be charged with a 500,000 bit fine or 10 years in Canterlot prison._

 **A/N: And there you have it!  
**

 **If you see your OC's name up there than you got in!**

 **If not? I'm sorry but you were either two late, had something wrong with your OC or I just couldn't add you in. Please don't take any offense if you were not accepted... others just got in quicker than you. Please read the story though!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s Bonus point to the one who can guess my OC!**

 **Original Oc's go to:**

 **Victor157**

 **TheAdmiral235**

 **RoamingSoul Spartan-017**

 **Lincoln12461**

 **Hybrid Battleship Infinity210**

 **You guys/girls are the best!**


	4. Praelocutio

**Well here it is ladies and gents!**

 **My side project that involves my (maybe) loving fans (pfft... what fans?)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **January 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015**_

 **Starswirl the Bearded's Royal Academy for the Intellectually Advance.**

"Cause that names not going to scare students as they walk in" I think sarcastically to myself as the bus passes under the medieval gates, the title of the school engraved into the gold framework.

All of the students on the bus gasp in wonder as they see the massive academy for the first time; I simply sigh and turn up the music on my headphones. You see this school once and you've seen it a hundred times, take it from me; having been practically bought up here.

Oh, quick introductions, where are my manners?

My name is Timeswirl the Powerful, what a name right? Well, a little fact about me is I am actually the descendant of the late Starswirl the Bearded, I also happen to be an Alicorn, but I pretend to be a Unicorn to keep unwanted attention away from my family and I.

My family just recently moved to Neigh York City from Canterlot and we were happy there, but once I had finished intermediate, I was sent back to Canterlot to attend Starswirls Academy because it was tradition for a Swirl to attend the school made in my Great- Great- Great grandfather's honor.

I was currently sitting alone at the back of the bus, it had come and picked me up from the hotel I was staying at early this morning and we had been on the road for at least four hours. The last sign of civilization was a small village about an hour back.

"Would all students please prepare to disembark, we will be arriving momentarily" the loud monotone voice cut above the sound of my headphones and I reluctantly pulled my shoes back on and quickly checked the time on my phone; "8:46, I woke up way to early"

I am a terrible morning person, always grumpy and snappy. Can you blame me though? The day is just so boring! Night is when life starts to get interesting.

"Can all students please disembark and proceed through the entrance and converge at the bottom of the steps" the voice rang out again and I winced in pain as one of the speakers was right next to me.

We all shuffle forward and make our way slowly out the bus and despite being told where to go; most students looked lost and I simply shoved my way through the crowd and towards where we were supposed to go.

The others look at me with confusion but decide to follow anyway. I breathe in the smell and familiarity of my surroundings; it hasn't changed at all since last I was here. It feels good to be back, and this time as student, not as a child.

I come to a stop as we reach the bottom of the stairs, and stand off to the side of the group of eager students.

"Welcome privileged few to the Starswirl Royal Academy" the voice radiated power and all the students (save for myself) instantly looked for the source of the noise.

"You are all very lucky to be standing here right now, you have all proven yourselves to be the top in each of your schools from the city, town or Kingdom you hail from" another voice had joined the original one, the voices seemed to come out of thin air.

"What's going on?" whispered someone next to me.

"Where are those voice's coming from?" asked another.

I smirked and pulled my headphones on; I whipped out my phone and began to scroll through my usual playlist.

Two figures materialized at the top of the stairs and the crowd of students fell silent and you could almost feel the power and authority radiating off them.

"I am headmaster Mare, and to my left is Vice- Headmaster Discord" says the familiar gray haired woman before us.

However, I almost choke with surprise as I see the old history teacher: Discord; it seems he has really moved his way up since the last time I saw him.

"You have all been briefed on the rules and guidelines, your dorms will be inspected every two weeks on a Saturday. Now; we realize that you are at a time in your lives where your minds may wander into some… less than appropriate areas, and we accept that, all rooms are sound proof and there are vending machines with protection all around the school. Keep it to your own rooms and that is all, there is to be no PDA on campus, the holding of hands is accepted and we do not discriminate against same sex couples, is that understood?" she said this whilst simultaneously glaring at everyone in the crowd, I was trying to stifle a laugh as I watched everyone's faces: trying to see if she was joking or not.

"Now that that is out of the way, it is tradition for every new student to come forth, introduce them self and take a key from this bowl. Pick carefully as it will be your dorm for the next four years… and yes, it is possible for a lady and a gent to be together. So please come forward, speak your name, where you are from and what race you are" explained Discord.

Knowing that everyone would be too scared to go up first, I take my headphones off and walk through, some people gasp in surprise and others nod in approval.

Mare and Discord look surprised, but pleasantly so as I turn and face the mass of students.

"Timeswirl, Canterlot, Unicorn" I say simply before dipping my hand in and pulling out a single key, I quickly fist bump with Discord as I walk past him and stand just over to the side.

"It's as easy as that students" said headmaster Mare, gesturing to me as I put my headphones back on but didn't play any music, I wanted to know who I should avoid.

A tall girl with beautiful flowing pure pink hair came forward; she was very good looking and every male in the crowd thought so, and even some of the girls. I on the other hand was instantly suspicious of her, she was beautiful, even I couldn't deny that; but she was brilliant. I could tell by the way she walked, and by looking at her face. She only blinked once every ten seconds, just long enough to keep her eyes moist but she was maximizing her view of the world at all times, allowing her to see the most at any one time: utterly fantastic, and exactly what I do.

"My name is Celestia, I am from Canterlot and I am one of five Alicorns" her voice was like butter, it gave so much promise and hope. I hated it already: avoid at all costs, lest I go deaf.

She picked her key and gave me a quick wink before standing almost directly beside me. I could smell bubblegum perfume, I almost passed out.

A couple of random's come forward, they were very uninteresting and mainly of earth descent, I had to give Celestia some credit: she knows almost every other Alicorn in existence, except for me of course. I have managed to get a quick glance at this year's registry: the other four alicorns will be attending this year. What an interesting development.

"Sup guys, name's Vinyl, from Neigh York and I'm a unicorn and proud of it!" cheered a neon blue haired girl, she bounced over to the bowl and picked a key before strutting over towards us.

"Hi! My name is… ahh… Derpy. And I'm from Cloudsdale, and I'm a Pegasus!"

"I'm Lyra Heartstrings! And I'm a unicorn from Ponyville!"

"Salutations fellow students. My name is Green Blade and I am a unicorn from Manehatten.

"Greetings; my name is Octavia Melody, I hail from Vanhoover and I am an earth pony"

"I'm… ah… *hic* Merlot! I mean… *hic* Pinot Noir from Ponyville and all that good jazz, earth pony!"

"Xana Virus, Unicorn and I'm from… ahh… Fillydelphia"

"Umm… Hi, my name is sweeti… I mean, my name is Bon Bon and I'm from Ponyville. Oh! And I'm an earth pony"

"Sunset Shimmer, Canterlot and a unicorn"

"Hello darlings! I am Rarity from Austrneighlia and I am a unicorn"

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Fleur De Lis… Oh sorry, I come from… Prance and I am… unicorn?"

The original group had now been being filed down to roughly ten others, I recognized four of them as the remaining alicorns but I couldn't quite remember their names.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkles and I'm originally from Canterlot but I was raised in Ponyville and I'm an Alicorn"

"Hey everybody! Silver Wing, Pegasus and I'm from Cloudsdale!"

"Greeting's everyone, I am Mi Amora Cadenza but please call me Cadence, I am from the crystal empire and I am an Alicorn.

"Attention! My name is Golden Eagle and I am a Pegasus from Cloudsdale! And I will be treated with the respect I deserve and will treat others with the amount they have earned!"

"Greetings thy fellow classmates! We art Luna of Canterlot, sister to Celestia and we be a powerful Alicorn just like her!" Everyone was almost blown away from the sheer volume this girl emitted.

"Azkaban Fury, Unicorn, Everfree forest"

"Hi there, I'm Chrissy from the bug kingdom and I'm an Alicorn also"

So Celestia, Luna, Mi Amora Cadenza, Twilight and Chrissy? What an interesting bunch of Alicorns.

"Now that that is sorted, could you please follow… just a moment" begun the headmaster before a ring came from her phone; she opened it and listened before a look of worry crossed her face. Once the call ended she simply gave Discord a look and he nodded in understanding.

"I am sorry students but a situation has arisen that demands our attention at this current moment, however…" I heard Discord trail off and felt his yellow and red eyes fall on me. You had better not you lord of chaos!

"Of course! Timeswirl!" said the headmistress in realization.

"You want me to lead the tour?" I say with a sigh.

They both nod enthusiastically and I facepalm.

"Very well, but don't blame me if half the student body leaves because they don't like the tour!" I say with a flourish of my hands. I snap my fingers and materialize numerous copies of a map of the school grounds. My time piece cutie mark glows neon blue as I distribute them to the others.

"Everyone, this is Timeswirl the powerful, descendant of the great Starswirl the Bearded, he grew up in this school before moving to Neigh York a year ago, he will be giving you a tour of campus and providing numerous other helpful tips, won't you Time?" said Mare with a glare.

"Right… Tip number one! The headmaster's left eye is glass, which stops her from seeing you on the left; so since she is a substitute when other teachers are sick, whenever she gives a class, sit on the right side as you walk in. Since she likes to stand in the center facing towards the seats, thus stopping her from seeing you asleep" I say with a sly grin and Discord snorts with laughter, everyone else in the student body jots this down on a spare piece of paper.

"Don't write that down!" yells Mare furiously.

"Tip number two, the headmaster is angered very easily over the most trivial of things, however if she ever calls you to the office for a 'talk' you are most utterly screwed" this earns another general laugh and Mare looks like she is on fire with rage, "But in all honesty, she is the very best to talk to if you have a problem of any kind; save for the school counselor of course"

Mare looked surprised by the sincerity in my voice and I give her a (very) rare smile, she nods and Discord follows her as they leave me with the group.

"So… This is the main courtyard and entrance to the school; but you all probably knew that, so let's move along to what you all want to see: the cafeteria and your dorms" I say and everyone nods in agreement.

Being a teenager I know exactly what to show them and what they will find out by themselves, so this tour will be interesting and quick… maybe.

"So when was this school built?"

I roll my eyes as Twilight walks alongside me and begins to jot down notes already, if I have to share a dorm with her… I'm going to be expelled for murder!

"This school was built in 1602 by my great- great grandfather Shadowswirl the Cunning in honor of his grandfather Starswirl" I direct the answer to the entire group and they all nod with interest.

"I thought it was built in 1603?" said Twilight with confusion.

"It was, however you seem to be the only one who noticed despite it being ENGRAVED ON THE DAMN GATE!" I yell loudly and the group simply chuckles sheepishly.

"So handsome: wanna share a room with me?" I have to mentally restrain myself from breaking Celestia's wrist as she loops her right arm through my left.

"That is not how it works your majesty; dorms are selected through a very random process called: pick a key from the bowl; don't like it? Deal with it!" I say and yank my arm from hers.

She gives a small pout and fades back into the crowd.

"So this is the cafeteria, a few tips for everyone: One; Mondays are the only days that have good hot chips, Two; eat the pasta salad if you have a death wish and three; don't piss off the lunch ladies because they remember your face and will spit in your next lunch"

The sound of pens and pencils against paper is heard as my fellow students quickly write this down.

"Is there anything gluten free?" asks the one called Octavia.

"Well… no" I say sharply and she simply nods sadly.

"Timeswirl! You're back! You had better eat everything this year…" I shudder in horror as I hear the raspy voice of the head lunch lady echo across the café.

"Granny Smith, how lovely to see you again… How is Mac?" I ask with the best smile I can force.

"Never mind him, you'd better watch yourself mister; that goes for all of ya… Back in my day we ate all that we were given…" Granny Smith kept talking but I drowned her out and motioned for everyone to silently follow me.

Once we were outside again I gave a sigh of relief.

"Dude, is she always like that?" asked Vinyl as she blew a neon blue bang out of her eye.

"Pretty much, rule number… whatever; avoid all eye contact and never ask Granny Smith what you want for lunch; simply point to it" I instruct; more scribbling noises follow.

I lead them around for roughly ten more minutes, showing them the medical bay, gym and library. I had to drag Twilight away from there… let me tell you.

"And this is the science block, it is not uncommon for something to be set on fire every once in a while or for you to hear explosions" I explain, I then very quietly knock on one of the doors and wait for a reply.

"Come in!" came the rough answer and I enter softly.

"I heard there was an inmate that had escaped from a local mental asylum, you wouldn't happen to have seen him would you?" I say with a chuckle as I see the science teacher.

"Timeswirl! Holy timberwolf on a joke plant! It's good to see you again!" he says as he crushes my hand in his infamous handshake.

"Good to see you too Whooves, everybody; this is Dr Whooves, he teaches physics, chemistry and math and is the only one man who can make a bomb out of anything you care to mention" I say with a wide smile as he takes a small bow.

"Can thou really maketh an explosive from anything?" asked Luna in her very unique way of speaking.

"Pick something in this room my dear" he said with a wild grin and I hit the crystal shield generator button as Luna pointed at a stack of sticky notes.

The shield pulsed gold for a second and then became completely clear, with almost no indication of it even existing.

"Well, first you take the sticky substance from the back of them all and spread it over a scrunched up ball of the notes, lick, stick…" and with that Whooves threw the ball at the far wall and we both took cover behind his desk as the makeshift bomb exploded.

"And that's that" I say sarcastically as the smoke clears and the shield is lowered.

"That was awesome!" cheered a rainbowed haired girl whose name must have escaped me.

"I am glad you think so! Now who wants to see me make a small nuclear explosion?" he cheered but I quickly stepped in before he gave everyone present a severe does of cancer.

"I think you can save that for class perhaps Doctor?" I say as I hurriedly lead the group away from the slightly mad scientist.

I once again sigh with relief as I do a quick head count and find everyone accounted for as we exit the science block.

"Wow, that was amazing!" stated the one who called herself Chrissy.

"Hmm… say that when half your face is blown off in a napalm explosion" I say with a grim expression.

"So… how long have you known this school?" asked Cadence.

"Ever since I was born, I have been raised in and around this school. It has been my home and place of education for most of my life up until last year that is" I say with a look of remembrance, "So when I say something like sign up early for the sport team you want or you will be stuck with ballet, I kinda know what I'm saying"

Everyone quickly scribbles this down and I lead them towards our final destination: the dorms.

"Now since I have an almost encyclopedic knowledge of this place and how it works… I have managed to memorize which room belongs to which key based on their design. The usual process is that you all walk around for an hour and try every door until you find the right one, but since I'm sick of leading you guys around I will tell you which is yours" I say with laugh as I walk over to a random student.

"Hold on; me first!" orders Celestia as she shoves everyone out of the way and presents her key to me, I give her a thin smile.

"You are in room 52 your majesty" I say as I give her a bow and point down the hall.

"Thank you, I hope to see you again" she says with a wink and skips down the hallway in a far too merry way for my liking.

"You my dear sir are in room 34, 10, 24, 8…" this went on for roughly two minutes until I had finally sent the final student to their proper rooms.

As I walked down the hall I was greeted with the familiar sounds of excitement, disappointment, annoyance, disgust and most importantly: hope. Hope for the start of their new lives.

I arrive at my door and mentally prepare myself for whoever is behind it, please not Twilight! Please not Twilight! I pray as I push the door gently open since it is already unlocked. I take a few steps in and notice that the room is empty save for a large, plain white suitcase which must have been delivered by dragon flame post. There are two large king single beds and the suitcase sits on top of one so I simply flip onto the other, I could hear someone banging around in the bathroom so they must be having a shower before the big welcome feast in the cafeteria.

"I'll be out in a second, I'm just getting changed" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it since it was muffled by the door and mostly likely their clothes.

The door cracked opened a crack but the figure didn't come through just yet…

"Sorry for making you wait, I'm…."

 **Other Dorms**

"Octavia Melody… pleasure to meet you"

"Hey… you're that girl from Vanhoover! I'm Vinyl Scratch but you probably remember that! This is gonna be a fun four years!"

 **Another Dorm**

"Eeepp… did you just pat my butt?"

"I saw a cute mare and decided she needed some attention! Names Silver Wing by the way, and who are you?"

"I'm Fluttershy"

"Right on! It's nice to meet you Flutters!"

 **Some other Dorm**

"Greetings Miss. Sparkles, I do hope we can have a peaceful and interesting four years together?"

"I think we can Mr. Eagle, I think we can indeed!"

 **Another Dorm**

"Oh, hi Miss. Shimmer! Which bed do you want?"

"Oh my sun! You're so cute, I love your eyes!"

"Re…really? Everyone just makes fun of them…"

"I would never do such a thing! Come here"

 **And another**

"Greetings fellow Alicorn! You art thy one thy called Chrissy?"

"Yes, that's me. Could you please lower your voice just a little please?"

 **Un autre dortoir**

"Bonjour, you are… Miss. Noir?"

"Sure am sweet cheeks! You're that nice looking Prence girl aren't ya?"

"Oh Merde…"

 **Whatever one this is**

"Oh hi there! Names Green blade, you want left or right?"

"I don't mind, you can pick Mr. Blade"

"Why thank you very much Miss?"

"Oh, my apologies! I am Rarity"

 **Some other dorm**

"Oh hey! You're that really nervous girl! Well, don't worry your pretty little self about anything! Stick with old Lyra here and everything will be alright!"

"Thank you Lyra, my real name is actually Sweetie Drops, but could you call me Bon Bon?"

"Sure thing!"

 **How many are there?**

"So, you look like one of those dudes who don't speak a lot?"

"…"

"Nothing? Well, the name's Spitfire and my father is head of the wonderbolts military rescue and extraction team"

"That is fascinating… I do believe that your father has my respect. Whether or not it extends to you has yet to be seen"

"Oh really? Well can you at least give me the courtesy of introducing yourself to the person you will be spending the next four years with!"

"My name is Azkaban Fury like I explained earlier"

 **I think this is the last one? But there are probably more!**

"Oh sorry, I kinda already set things up here… I can move my computer though!"

"Oh that's no problem… Xana was it? Pleasure to meet you! I'm Mi Amora Cadenza, but please call me Cadence"

"No problem... Your highness"

"Oh none of that!"

 **Back at Timeswirls dorm**

"Oh come on! Really? Really!?" I say loudly with despair as my 'roomie' emerged from the bathroom.

"Umm… Hi Timeswirl. Guess we are going to be roommates… funny how these things turn out?" she said nervously.

"It's goddamn hilarious Celestia!" I grumble loudly.

"Well… we can ask to switch?" she suggested.

"That's not going to happen; Mare and Dizzy will personally see to it that no one changes dorm partners!" I mutter to myself.

"Mare and Dizzy?" asks Celestia with a confused look.

I turn to explain my childhood nicknames to her but stop as I see her and actually take in what I am looking at.

"You need glasses?" I ask with confusion.

Her hands instantly fly up and she withdraws them faster than I can blink.

"You can't tell anyone I wear them! It would ruin my perfect image!" she begs with desperation.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not the kind of person to do that… at least I know you have flaws. That's what makes a perfect person" I say reassuringly.

"Really? Thank you Timeswirl… And please call me Tia when we're alone" she offers and I nod slightly.

"And you can call me… Time?" I say with a bit of thought.

"You're my little timey wimey!" she coos and I gag a little at the name.

"Yeah, that's not happening!" I say before it can escalate any more, I take a quick glance at my watch and notice the time, "Tia, we might want to leave the room"

She simply shrugs "If you say so", and we both make our exit.

Standing in the hall, I count off the seconds on my watch… 4, 3, 2, 1…0!

As if on cue, I hear the doors to the rooms lock and Celestia gives me a look or worry. I simply smile and wait. Soon enough, the cries of help are heard as each of the dorms begins to fill with water. Celestia goes to the nearest door and tries to open it, but it is stuck fast.

"We have to help them!" she yells to me.

"Just relax Tia… this is simply a welcome to school gift" I say with a chuckle, the doors are suddenly flung open and water comes crashing out, followed by two soaking wet students.

I simply cast a shield on Celestia and myself and the water doesn't even touch us. The students begin to pick themselves up and look for someone to blame, when the see Celestia and I are completely dry they instantly assume we were responsible.

"Sister! How could thy do this to us?!" yelled Luna as she raised her fists threateningly.

"We had nothing to do with this, we were trying to help you get out!" she said trying to defend herself.

"Oh, so why is Timeswirl not saying anything?" accused Chrissy, whilst glaring at me.

"Because, there is nothing to say. You were just introduced to the room cleaning system that the Starswirl academy has… it is also used to introduce students to how much the school dislikes dirty rooms. And since I told you which rooms you were staying in, that took away the fun of the hunt so I decided not to warn you about the cleaning cycle" I say with a thin smile.

"And it was a good thing you did Timeswirl! Now could all students and staff please report to the Cafeteria for the welcoming feast" the headmistresses voice blared loudly over the nearly undetectable speakers.

"Oh, come with me Tia, I know a short cut" I whisper to Celestia and she follows closely behind me.

What I didn't notice were the four figures who had decided to follow us: Azkaban, Xana, Vinyl and Luna.

"Where does thou think they are going sister?" questioned Luna once they were outside.

Goddamit! I forgot to check if we were being followed… Guess they can tag alone then.

"If you guys can keep up, then I can get you to the Café and get you the best seats" I promised. This seemed to satisfy them and I took off running across the campus.

I gotta admit Azkaban is a pretty fit guy, being an Alicorn and all, I could easily leave him in the dust, but he seems to be holding his own and slightly dragging Vinyl as well. Not a bad guy, little quiet though… Must have a sad background?

Not sure on that Virus guy though… seems he likes computers so I'll have to be wary of him trying to hack me. But his fingers seem to have similar marks on the tips, possible instrument? Maybe piano or guitar?

Vinyl seems to be an aspiring DJ, what with her headphones, blue hair, purple shades and disheveled look. I wouldn't be surprised if she became the best DJ Equestria had seen… I wonder if Strings still teaches music. I haven't seen the staff list yet… huh, that's not like me.

And what about Luna? She seems to have a problem speaking normal Equest. Perhaps the Equestrian teacher, whoever it may be this year, might be able to help her with it? Dunno… she seems harmless enough though, gotta keep an eye on her, she is an Alicorn after all!

We arrive at the Café in record time and enter through the back door, I see the staff taking their seats at the front of the room and I spot a familiar face amongst them.

"Pinkie!?" I exclaim with excitement.

Before I can even blink I am hit in the chest by a pink cannonball and almost smashed through a wall.

"Timeswirl! You're back! Oh I missed my little baby waby" she cooed happily as her breasts cut off almost all of my oxygen.

"Pinkie… air! Vital to survival…!" I just manage to gasp out and she lets me go, gives me a smile and retakes her seat.

"Who was that?" asked Tia.

"Pinkamena Diana Pie, she teaches P.E and sexual education" I explained, I could still see stars after that hug.

"And why did she call you her 'baby waby'?" asked Azkaban with a smirk.

"Because Mr. Fury, she was the one who was in charge of looking after me when I wasn't in class or my parents were at work" I say through gritted teeth, I must admit, Azkaban knows how to get under a guys skin.

He seems to get the message and backs off a few steps.

"Sexual Education?" asks Vinyl with a slightly red face.

"That's right!" shouted Pinkie in Vinyl's ear, nearly giving her a heart attack in the process.

"But… you were… and now… your there?" said Xana whilst looking between Pinkie and the seat she was currently sitting in.

"Word of advice Mr. Virus, don't question the logic of Miss. Pie. You'll die of old age before you do" I say seriously and he simply nods in understanding.

"Since your minds are, or have already hit puberty, I take it upon myself to tutor you on everything you need to know about sex and stuff like that!" explained a hyped up Pinkie.

"And she is very… descriptive so to speak. I accidentally wandered into one of her classes one time and what I saw scared me for life" I say with a shudder as I recall the event.

"Sounds… fun?" says Vinyl as she turns to face Pinkie but finds only air. A quick glance at her seat and she sees her talking with another staff member.

"That's Pinkie Pie for ya" I say simply.

"Pinkie Pie?" asks Tia, I simply wave her off and lead them to their seats.

Time to have a feed, meet the staff, say the pledge, play some pranks, do: 'the game' and light each other on fire!

Let the four years being!

Oh what a school…

 **A/N: My body is ready! Send your comments and hate!**

 **So there you guys go... Wish me luck for exams, I will be pretty busy with those but will always find time to reply to PM's and reviews, so send em through!**

 **Now some of you will be annoyed I posted this today but the people who wanted it posted earlier 'FAR' outweighed the people who wanted to wait... Soz but the fans have spoken.**

 **I hope I got everyone's OC's alright... and just a heads up, the first chapter was only from Timeswirls POV cause... reasons! It will be third person from now on with some slight first person perspectives at times depending on the situation.**

 **So keep calm and carry on!**

 **This will be updated when I get around to it: Next up for me is the next chapter for Two Morons Vs Equestria...**

 **And cause it's kinda my thing now:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Caelum

**Sup guys and girls... been a while I know!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter Two**

Recap: Last time we were here, the newest set of students had arrived at Starswirl the Bearded's Academy for the Intellectually Advance. We meet Timeswirl; descendant of Starswirl himself, Xana Virus; a unicorn with a love for computers, Azkaban Fury; a quite gentleman with a mysterious past, Silver Wing; the enthusiastic flirt, Golden Eagle; the no nonsense ex-army trainee and Green Blade; the wild card that little is known about… What wonders will they encounter whilst at this school?

 **Narrators POV**

"Welcome students! Please take your seats so that we may begin the welcome feast!"

Vice-Headmaster Discord's voice cut through the chatter like a knife through butter. Yet it still sounded soft and respectful. Every student took their seats; and unlike most other schools throughout Equestria and beyond, there was no segregation here. Unicorns sat with pegasi and Earth ponies; and even the Alicorns were spread out amongst their peers.

"Thank you Mr. Amentia. New students, we welcome you once again to our prestigious school and ask your forgiveness for not being able to lead the tour this afternoon. Hopefully Mr. Swirl here was very… insightful during his tour and provided you with the knowledge necessary to get you all started here" said the headmistress with quick glare at Timeswirl.

"Well no one left! I think I did alright…" stated Timeswirl and a few chuckles were heard from around the hall.

"Yes, and we thank you Mr. Swirl. However, now is not time to dwell on the past. As you are all probably aware, this school has no seniors or any other students, save for the ones in this room at this very moment. Our school has so many applicants every year that we can only accept new students every four years, as a bonus: this also allows the teachers and staff to give you the best education you possibly can. So welcome to our school: Class of 103" said Mayor Mare with a warm smile and everyone gave a cheer of delight.

Discord took this as a sign to begin the feast and clicked his fingers.

The tables were suddenly filled with hundreds if not thousands of various dishes that moved around the table on their own so that everyone would get to try. Culinary delights from every corner of the planet and even some that weren't.

Soon a light chatter began to waft from the students and teachers alike (let's have a listen in shall we?)

 **Xana and Cadence**

"So Cadence, since you're an Alicorn, does that mean you have a particular area of magic you excel at?" asked Xana as he bit into a roast potato.

"Well… yes and no; I excel in love based magic but that is hardly counted as an individual field, it belongs to the emotion area of magic" explained Cadence as lightly nibbled a cookie (she ate desert first)

"Love magic? So can you make people fall for each other and stuff like that?" asked Xana with a furrowed brow.

"I cannot make two people fall in love if they do not love each other. I can nurture and increase feelings that are already present or repair a heart broken by love or tragedy" she said with a soft smile.

"Wow… that sounds pretty badass! I mean… its cool" said Xana trying to play it off. Cadence simply giggled her unique giggle causing Xana to go fifty shades of (gray) red.

 **Another group**

"So Tavi… do you mind if I call you Tavi?" asked the wild DJ.

"I do not think I can stop you Miss. Scratch" sighed an irritated Octavia, being washed by her room had left her… annoyed, to say the least.

"You're probably right… so what's Vanhoover like? I heard it's really cold, like, freeze a bottle of water as soon as you go outside. Is it that cold? Do you guys have summer? What do you wear? Not in a weird stalkerish way but you know what I mean…" Vinyl droned on as Octavia began to thump her head on the table in frustration.

 **This is becoming a thing for me**

"So Golden Eagle, what brings you here?" asked Twilight as she tried to make casual conversation.

"I got a scholarship from the military department my father used to work for, and then I… Ahh!" he cried out in pain and clutched the side of his head.

"Golden! Are you alright?" asked Twilight in panic as she dove under the table and checked his vitals.

"I'm fine, I just need my…" his fingers grasped for the vial he kept in his pocket, he fished it out, popped out a medium sized yellow pill and dry swallowed it. He instantly calmed down and visibly relaxed.

"What was that?" asked Twilight nervously.

"I get really bad migraines, they're usually very random, so I have to keep a vial of very powerful anti-headache pills on hand just in case" he said, he pulled out the vial again and showed her, "I don't know why they happen but nothing has been able to cure it, I simply grin and bear it as they say"

"Well, if there is anything you need, please just ask. I don't want you to drop dead on me" she said with a sheepish laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss. Sparkles" he said with a smile.

 **I don't actually care now…**

"Ya know Azkaban… it's going to be a very difficult four years if you don't talk with anyone" stated Spitfire as she glared at said individual.

"I do talk though. I just prefer not to. If I have nothing to say, then I will not speak. Simple as that Miss. Wonder" explained Azkaban as he sliced up some apple and ate it slowly.

Spitfire simply shook her head in frustration and spoke to someone else.

 **And another group**

"Alors Mlle De Lis, comment est Prance ce temps de l'année?" asked Timeswirl; he was currently eating a pizza… with a knife and fork!

"You... You speak Prence?" asked Fleur with a very surprised voice.

"Oui" was the simple response, "Very fluently actually, I studied it for three years"

"Well… Prance is actually rather cold right now. It's winter… and not summer. Oh, pardon my Equest, it is not very well in terms of grammar" she said with a blush.

"Well your Equest is better than my Prence" noted Timeswirl with a chuckle.

"Perhaps… it's nice to know that someone here has a little bit of world knowledge" said Fleur as she moved closer to Timeswirl, he didn't notice; but a certain Princess of the sun did.

 **Let's listen to the teachers now…**

"Oh Dizzy! Look at him, all grown up and mature!" said Pinkie Pie with tears of happiness.

"I must admit he has become quite powerful during his time in Neigh York. I'm still not sure how he plans to keep his true race a secret" said Discord with a frown.

"We can think about that later. So… you finally gonna grow a pair and ask Ariana out?" said Pinkie with a wicked grin.

"What! Ms. Smoozington is a valued teacher. I would not jeopardize her position or mine at this school, simply to pursue a relationship" said Discord sharply.

"I never said anything about a relationship" said Pinkie with a wink as she turned and started a conversation with someone else, leaving a very red faced Discord.

 **And back to the story!**

As the students finished their main meals and desert was served (save for Cadence), Timeswirl began to wriggle around in his seat, his eyes darting around the hall and his body jumping and jerking at any sudden movement. No one seemed to notice except for Tia though.

"Hey Time, got ants in your pants or something?" she said with a whispered giggle.

"Well… it's just that it is custom every year for the teachers to…" but that was all he could say as Mayor Mare took to the front of the café and cleared her throat, signaling for attention.

"Dear students, it is now time for you to all meet the faculty and staff that will be teaching, managing and up keeping the school during your four years with us. I will go first: I am Mayor Mare, I fill in as a substitute when another teacher is sick, other than that, I run the school" the students simply nodded and she stepped back.

"Hello there everyone, the name is Discord Amentia. I am the Vice-headmaster but I also teach magic studies to the unicorns and Alicorns… that should be a barrel of laughs" he said with a chuckle as he took a bow and stepped backwards.

"Hello All! My name is May Treehugger… I am the school secretary and also the school counselor. If you have any problems, or maybe your chakras seem out of balance; please feel free to come and see me" the hippy looking teacher threw a handful of powder over the hall that smelt like lavender and took a step back.

"My name is Doctor Scalpel"

"And I am Nurse Redheart"

"And we both have permission to cut off limbs should the need ever arise!" they both said in unison before stepping back.

"Take no notice of them children. There is no need to have any limbs taken off… because there won't be any limbs to take off, you will have all been burnt beyond recognition! But seriously, the name is Turner Whooves, but everyone calls me Whooves or Doc. I teach your pretty basic subjects of math, chemistry and physics… but I make them super fun! I am also pretty chill about people talking in my class, tardiness and listening to music. As long as you can do the work, there will be no problems!" he said with a smile before joining his fellow teachers.

"Howdy Yawl! The name is Jaqueline Applejack. But everyone here calls me Applejack! I teach biology and the makeup of everything in this here Equestria! Don't take my southern way of talking as a sign of stupidity though… I can speak as perfectly as any Canterlot pounce who dare say otherwise" the sudden change in her way of speaking, from Appllossian to Vanhooverian was quite a shock to the class, but she gave a smile and took her seat once again.

"Hey there everybody! My name is Pinkamena Diana Pie! And like Applejack and Whooves, you can just call me Pinkie Pie or even Pinkie. I don't like being called Miss. Pie or Miss though, I will teach you all about the wonders of Physical Education and the wonders of two people in love during sexual education. So before you start fornicating with your roommate, wait until you have at least one lesson with me… or your gonna regret it!" she then proceeded to backflip back into her chair, leaving every student very red in the face… save for a certain Swirl who had heard it all before.

"To be or not to be, that is a question I get asked quite a lot in my Equestrian language class. My name is Spike Drake but everyone here calls me Spike. I am what you would call a grammar Marzi… if you say 'can't' or 'don't' in my class instead of cannot or do not, then there will be very dire consequences!" every student went very pale at this warning before he turned back to his seat.

"Good evening faithful new students… My name is Symphony Strings, but please call me Strings. I teach music and geography. You are all required to play at least one musical instrument whilst you are here at this school, and I am able to provide helpful tips if ever you need them. I can also play every instrument ever invented… save for the triangle, never quite got my head around it" and with that, she took her seat and the next teacher came forward.

"What is ones purpose on this planet? Why are we here? What are we meant to do with our lives? These are just some of the questions we will be facing together in your theory of knowledge classes we have together. You may call me Tirek or Mr. Exitium, I do not take any nonsense, there is to be no magic used in my class, everyone opinions matter and most importantly: there are no wrong answers" the giant of a man took his seat very gracefully.

"Hey guys and gals! Names Cloud Chaser… I have never actually chased any clouds cause they move really slow and they're easy to catch… kinda lost my train of thought there. Anyway, I teach the pegasi and Alicorns how to fly properly. We're going to be chased by dragons, almost crushed by rock golems and write very detailed reports on the theory of advance flying!" with a flash of sky blue light, Clouds wings lit up and she floated gently back into her seat.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rose Luck. Please call me Rose, I teach earth ponies and Alicorns alike how to master the power of the planet and control the immense strength coursing through them. The best way to bribe me is with rare flowers from your home countries and regions and I also like statues of me that have been carved from marble with your bare hands" and with a smirk to the crowd, she took her seat and began to smell a rose.

"Brushy, brushy, brushy… My name is Colgate, call me such. If you do not, I will make sure you can't feel your face. And please for the love of the sun! Brush your teeth twice a day and do not forget to floss" her words cut through the mass of students like a blade and made everyone shiver save for Time, who was trying not to burst out laughing.

"… Huh?! Oh… right, the introductions… Names Granny Smith, call me that! If you don't eat everything ya get served… you'd better sleep with ya eyes open afta that!" her raspy voice was painful to listen to, but luckily she fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Mayor Mare came forward once again and cleared her throat.

"The food that the school uses is supplied by the world famous Carrot Top and Berry Punch Limited company, the school is also kept in pristine condition by the Snips and Snails Disposal Company. However, since they are operated from hundreds of branches across Equestria it is only logical that they could not be here to introduce themselves tonight" she said with a smile before going serious.

She glanced at Discord and then at Timeswirl before giving a slight nod to the both of them. Timeswirl quickly teleported to the stage alongside the headmistress and vice-headmaster before taking his phone out and checking something on it.

"She has been kept in magnificent condition during my absence" he noted quietly.

"Now, you are all probably wondering why I have called Mr. Amentia and Master. Swirl to the front, well this is because they are going to introduce the next teacher to you" said Mare with a worried look.

"Three years ago, I was given an assignment in magic class, Discord was my teacher and the idea was that we had to create some sort of living being. It could have been anything, from a spirit beast to a crystal golem" explained Timeswirl with a look of remembrance crossing his face.

"However, being a swirl. Time here was determined to make something never done before. Each student was allowed a teachers aid and I gladly helped him out. His project on the other hand was the creation of the first fully functional A.I computer program" said Discord with a chuckle.

"Through a combination of some unique coding, programming and a little bit of Chaos magic from Discord here, we managed to create an A.I system that worked exactly like you and I do. We called her A.R.I.A.N.A, it stands for Artificial Reality Intelligence Abnormality Network of Awesomeness" said Time with a red face as a few students chuckled at the childish name.

"Time passed with flying colors but we couldn't bring ourselves to get rid of her or release her, she was, by law, an Equestria citizen. So we created a digital body for her that allowed her to project herself through hundreds of micro projectors placed all around the school" Discord gestured to the roof with a general wave of his hand.

"And jus to add to that, she became a Dame two years ago, when she successfully shut down a nuclear launch that was aimed right at Canterlot… but don't tell anyone, it's a secret and all" said Time with a wink.

"And without further ado, we would like to introduce the last member of the staff here: Dame Ariana Smoozington" said Discord and Timeswirl loudly

The hall was suddenly bathed in green light as the projectors activated and the form of a beautiful young woman clad in a simple green dress appeared on stage. You could see straight through her but she gave off a presence that she had more depth than most people would ever have.

"Greetings students of this fine Academy. My name is Ariana Smoozington, please call me Ariana, Ari or Smooze, I do not mind. I teach history and Economics to all, please be aware that despite me being in the school network and attached to almost every server ever invented, I do not invade your privacy and ask that you do the same… so please cease your pointless attempts to infiltrate my core Mr. Virus" she said lightly, this cause Xana to bolt straight up and throw his phone over the back of his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Also note that I am kept under protection by the most advance security on the planet and that is why all of your personal information will be safe in my memory… until class though, I wish you a very wonderful time here and I hope you enjoy what's about to come" she said with a giggle as she glanced at Timeswirl, who was rubbing his temples in concentration. She then faded back into nothing and the hall was left completely silent.

"I think I'll just walk down here now, don't mind me… just walking down to the tables, back to my seat… not doing anything that might provoke any of the teachers to do anything rash now" every student was now looking at Timeswirl like he had some sort of problem, but all the teachers were staring at him with malicious grins.

Once he got to the first table at the front he quickly put both hands on it, the table pulsed blue for less than a second before it regained its normal coloration.

"Timeswirl, why on earth are you clutching that table like it's the only thing in the world?" said Discord with a dark chuckle.

"You know exactly why, I thought you might have stared by now but I remembered we still had to introduce Ari before it all went to Tartarus" said Time with fire in his voice.

"Shall we do this Master. Swirl? I do believe the score is one in my favor" goaded Discord.

"Only because I would rather give myself up then have someone else be hit" retorted Time instantly.

"I must admit, you have bravery and strength, but will it be enough?" said Discord as he picked up a long baguette and spun it between his fingers.

"You can bet my magic on it!" yelled Timeswirl.

"NOW PINKIE!" roared Discord, he rolled to the left as all the students saw a most spectacular and horrifying sight… A blue and pink stripped cannon aimed right at them.

"Let the battle begin!" screamed Pinkie as she lit the fuse and the cannon exploded with a bright pink blast.

Timeswirl was prepared for such an attack and flipped the table he had been holding directly in front of the cannon ball (which just happened to be a large chocolate éclair), it exploded and shattered the table into hundreds of pieces, but Time used this cover and dove through it head first, two sword fish in either hand and engaged the vice-headmaster and pink ball of energy.

"What the hay is going on!?" yelled Cadence as all the students dove under the tables and poked their heads slightly over, watching as the teachers began to throw every varitity of food at Timeswirl who was managing to hold of Discord and his bread plus Pinkie and her leg of ham.

"I don't know about you guys, but this looks like a food war! TO ARMS!" roared Golden as he grabbed two pies and lit up his wings. He charged straight into battle and was followed by Twilight (who managed to convert her grapes into some sort of automatic pistol), Celestia (who had a bacon sword) and Azkaban (who grabbed some toast and began to use it as throwing stars).

Timeswirl was not having a very good time, he had misjudged the size of the table and it took far more strength than he though to block the cannon ball. This lead to him being far weaker when he engaged Discord and Pinkie in armed combat, using a strength spell, his sword fish were now harder than steel. Unfortunately, so were Discords and Pinkies weapons. Now Timeswirl could most likely take them on one vs one, but two vs one was pushing it even for him… and it didn't help that he had to avoid explosive food hurled by the other teachers.

He finally got caught around the knee and fell onto his back, a piece of bread and leg of ham at his knee.

"Check mate Time" said Discord smugly before his eyes widened in panic.

Time was confused until a storm of pies, grapes and toast came flying at him, both teachers were forced backwards and Time was able to finally see his saviors, in the form of his classmates running (and in some cases flying) headfirst into battle…

He was helped to his feet by Azkaban who gave him a simple nod before unleashing another barrage of toast that almost brought down cloud chaser.

Time watched as Tia and Luna fought Tirek and Whooves.

Cadence and Xana were cautiously providing back up to Twilight and Golden, who were trying to bring Cloud chaser down.

Octavia and Bon-Bon were wrestling with Rose whilst Vinyl and Lyra took on the medical staff.

Green Blade and Silver Wing were tag teaming it and taking on Applejack, Blade had somehow created a motor cycle out of food whilst Silver had taken to the air and was showering Applejack in candy floss web.

The battle raged on, students fell, teachers fell.

And then there was silence… followed only by the whirring of Ariana as she lit herself up and observed the chaos that had just occurred.

"Well… that went far better than last year's food fight. It's good to have you back Timeswirl; it just wasn't the same here without you… better get you all back to your rooms. You all forgot to say the pledge… never mind. Initiate mass teleport, authorization Smooze B-14, coordinates locked… send em all to bed" she said with a sigh as the sleeping bodies of her fellow teachers and students vanished in a blaze of emerald energy, back to their rooms they went, none the wiser of where they were.

Oh what a school…

 **A/N: Another Chapter done!**

 **Hope you liked the teachers and the food fight (a cookie to the person who tells me where i drew my inspiration for the fight from!)**

 **This thing does have a story... but we will wait a little bit for that.**

 **If i got any of your OC's wrong, please tell me (via PM) and I'll try to fix it in the future.**

 **I am working on a lot of stuff right now (french, you tube, fanfics and school work) so updates may be few and far between depending on what i do each day.**

 **For instance, just been in London and wasn't allowed my laptop, couldn't write (not that I'm complaining, London is awesome!) but you get the idea.**

 **If any of you want to leave a review/PM that would be great...**

 **But till then:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Time Table for 2015

**The Complete Student Guide to Starswirl the Bearded's Academy for the Intellectually Advance: 2015 Edition.**

 **Time Table**

 **Monday:**

Math

Science (Science alternates in the order of Chemistry, Biology and Physics everyday)

 **Interval**

Biology

Theory of Knowledge

 **Lunch**

P.E

Race Training (for Alicorns, you will switch class every day in the order of: Magic, Flight, and Earth)

History

 **Tuesday:**

Biology

Sexual Education

 **Interval**

Economics

Equestrian Language

 **Lunch**

Geography

Music

P.E

 **Wednesday:**

 **Wednesdays are unique at this school. The school hires a wide range of out of school teachers to come in and tutor the students on various subjects, for example, in the past we have hired:**

 **The Great and Powerful Trixie.**

 **Royal Guards.**

 **The Flim Flam Comedy Brothers.**

 **The Wonderbolts Rescue Team.**

 **A Prince.**

 **This day is used to teach the students things that cannot be taught in regular classes, students will be given a hands on experience with the hired tutors.**

 **Thursday:**

Math

History

 **Interval**

Economics

Equestrian Language

 **Lunch**

Theory of Knowledge

Music

 **Friday:**

Sexual Education

P.E

 **Interval**

Science

Geography

 **Lunch**

Race Training

Theory of Knowledge

 **Saturday and Sunday:**

 **These are free days that the students can use to study, relax and prepare for the coming week**

 **You are allowed to use the dragon flame transport system if you wish, to visit Canterlot and/or Ponyville for the day.**

We hope you find this timetable easy enough to understand, and if you have any questions in regards to your classes, teachers or just your overall well-being, please feel free to contact myself, Mr. Amentia, Miss. Treehugger or Miss. Smoozington.

Kindest Regards

Mayor Mare

 **A/N: So there you go guys!**

 **Your timetable for the next year... I should have started this a little earlier huh?**

 **I am thinking of adding in some foreign exchange students (thanks to a guest review for that idea) and was wondering if anyone was interest? You would not be paired with anyone, and i would make you share a room with whoever else gets picked, but you will get credit and all that good stuff...**

 **Think about it and send em in... PM please (BTW this won't be implemented for a little while, we still got a couple of months of school to get through!)**

 **Also PM and Review telling me which class your all looking forward to most of all and I will try to put extra effort into it... My fav is Sex Ed... Oh Pinkie is going to have a field day with the students.**

 **But until that time:**

 **My name is Parrafox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.s Heh... Parrafox... get it?**


	7. Important: Read if you want more!

Hey guys and girl, bronies and pegasisters, fairy tale creatures and purple dragon lovers alike (think I covered all my fic fandoms…)

Parradox here with a quick update!

So this is how my day went today:

I got up.

I had breakfast.

I turned on my computer.

Checked my phone.

Sat down to write the next chapter for two morons vs Equestria and realize that I have:

Half a chapter of The Purple Dragon Who Changed my Life, an almost finished chapter of two morons vs life, a barely started version of the wizard of ever after high and a rough draft of Equestrian high school plus three finished chapters for three other stories… which I haven't uploaded.

So here is my problem:

I have so many stories, all with plots I know and have finished: in my mind of course.

All I need now is some sort of plan.

This is where you guys come in!

I have put a poll up on my profile page: go there and cast your vote for which story you want to see updated, I will update randomly for roughly a week until the results have accumulated enough.

I will then update in accordance to what is most popular to what is less so…

Till then:

My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.

Bye!


End file.
